Arthur
Arthur is a character that made his debut in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness during Gerold's retelling of the Dark Matter Cataclysm. He is the older brother of Harold, the brother-in-law of Tiffany, the uncle of the fraternal twin sisters Ribbon and Marie, the former husband of Misty and the father of Frostine and Yukiko. He will be one of the major antagonists of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4: Dimensional Spheres as he will turn on his own homeworld and his own species. Appearance Arthur is a Fairy with pale blonde hair that is very long and goes down to his back, he has brown eyes, he wears a pale tan shirt with white buttons and a pocket that is slight dark tan in color on the left side of his shirt, tan rims around his wrists and tan collars around his neck. His pants are the same color as the pocket and rims on his shirt and he wears dark tan shoes on his feet. He wears tan shoulder pads with dark tan rims. His wings are a very pale tan in color. 20 years ago, Arthur looks pretty much the same as he does in the present day but his hair was much shorter and he wasn't wearing any shoulder pads yet. 10 years ago Arthur doesn't look much different except his hair is a bit longer but not as long as it is in the present day and he wore it in a short ponytail. Gallery Main Gallery File:Arthur.png|Arthur's original artwork. File:Arthur_got_WRECKED.png|Arthur getting a royal knuckle sandwich from Dedede after the death of Harold by Waver92. File:Arthur_20_years_ago.png|Arthur as he appeared 20 years ago. Other Artwork Personality Arthur is a pessimistic, cowardly but noble man as it was revealed that he was fighting for the sake of his newborn baby girl, Frostine. Arthur seemingly doesn't like to fight and prefers to have others do it for him. He also seems to be afraid of people who are good at fighting, usually referring to them as monsters. He is also shown to be uncaring and insensitive, as he cares very little for others and won't hesitate to make insensitive comments. In the present day, Arthur is a bitter, cold-hearted person and he has a very negative view on the Popstarians, regardless of the species, as he calls them barbarians. He also will be shown to be a backstabbing traitor and a rather vengeful person, as he turns on his own homeworld and his own species to get back on those who he hates, mainly Raymond and Rippla. Abilities History Past 20 years prior to the beginning of the series, Arthur was only a soldier at the time and he assisted in defending Ripple Star from Dark Matter and when they fled, Arthur was one of the soldiers who went after Dark Matter along with Raymond and his younger brother, Harold. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Arthur makes his debut in Gerold retelling of the Dark Matter Cataclysm in Chapter 13. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4: Dimensional Spheres'' In this installment, Arthur will have a more major role and he will be one of the major antagonists. Relationships Family Arthur originally loved and cared for his family very much but over the years his relationship with his family got strained due to Arthur's insensitive comment about Dedede crying about the deaths of his parents by telling someone to shut Dedede up. Misty Arthur and Misty originally got along very well but their relationship got strained from Arthur's insensitive comment at Castle Dedede. When Arthur got home, he and Misty got into a argument over it that got very tense to the point that they decided to get a divorce. Frostine Arthur loved Frostine a lot to the point that he fought against Dark Matter for her sake when she was a newborn. When Arthur came home from Planet Popstar after he was kicked out of the Ripple Star Army, Frostine was asleep in bed until she heard her parents arguing about Arthur being insensitive. Harold Arthur and Harold used to get along but now they don't really like each other due to what Arthur said and Harold will hate him even more as Arthur turns his back on his home world, family and his own species. Tiffany Arthur used to get along with Tiffany but not very much anymore. Ribbon and Marie Arthur used get along well with Ribbon and Marie but now they don't like him much anymore. Friends Enemies Raymond Arthur has a great amount of hatred towards Raymond due to that Raymond kicked him out of the Ripple Star Army Trivia *So far Arthur is the first divorced character in the series. *Arthur will be the first member of the Fairy species to be a antagonist in the series. *His design is slightly based on Arthur A. Angel from the manga and anime series Blue Exorcist Category:Aliens Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Flashback Debut Characters